Volvernos a Ver
by GabrielleSymphonia
Summary: SPOLIERMANGA !: Despues de lo sucedido de Impel Down, Luffy decide mandarles una nota a la tripulacion, ¿  Como se pondra Nami al saber que se tendrian que ver dentro de 2 años? Ven y Descubrelo. 3D2Y Song-fic


Disclamier: **One Piece **propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda. **Nada me pertenece a mí, solo la historiaC:

**~Volvemos a encontrarnos ~  
LuffyxNami  
One Piece**

Pensó que estaba loco, no que estaba completamente demente. Justamente le había llegado la nota que Luffy le había mandando. En ella decía 3D2Y. ¿Que quiera significar eso? ¿Quería que ya no lo veamos nunca más? Ahora si pensó que Luffy se había vuelto más demente.

Borro esa idea de su cabeza, cada vez se estaba volviendo más egoísta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Luffy había perdido a Ace, y lo único que ella quiera hacer, es ir salir corriendo a abrazarlo y decirle que No está solo.

Nami miro una vez más la nota, y suspiro. Nami había captado desde el principio, pero no lo quería aceptar, lo único que quería hacer es volver a verlo. Se tenían que ver en dos años, aunque sea difícil para ella, tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que ser fuerte.

_**Si ya no vuelvo a respirar  
Si muero antes de despertar  
Te culpo por dejarme sola  
y sin tu amor.**_

Luffy le dolía la idea de hacer eso, pero no había más remedio, no quería volver a perder a nadie de su tripulación, menos a ella. Aquella chica de pelo naranja que siempre le llamo la atención. Pero, el sabia que ella iba a comprender, tenía que hacerse fuerte para protegerla y proteger a los demás, aunque ellos fueran fuertes, tenía que hacerlo, porque era el capitán de los mugiwaras, y lo había prometido.

Tenia que esperar 2 años para verla de nuevo, para alguien normal sería algo rápido, pero para el seria una eternidad, pero no se arrepiente de nada.  
Se que sonaba mal, pero no quiere perder a nadie más, no quería que nadie le pasara lo de Ace.

_**Y ahora plena soledad  
Mi corazón no aguanta más  
**_¿_**No puedes entender que estoy incompleto si no estás?**_

Nami dejo el papel en el buro que estaba alado de su cama y se sentó en la cama y empezó a recordar todas sus aventuras con Luffy. ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de ese idiota?  
Recordó el día en que traiciono a Luffy con Arlong, bueno en un principio no era parte de los mugiwaras, pero le dolía demasiado. Luffy era tonto y se comportaba como niño pero tenía un bueno corazón, un corazón que tal vez nadie más tenia. También recordó la vez que le grito que era su Nakama, recordar eso solo le saco una sonrisa a Nami,

Tantos recuerdos que había compartido con él, eran imborrables. Como aquel, cuando la salvo de Shiki, después de lo que le había dicho. También se había dado cuenta de algo también. Siempre alguien tenía que salvarla, si no hacia algo iba ser la más débil de la tripulación y ella no quería eso.

Nami se levanto y puso su mente en firme. Tenía que entrenar para ser fuerte, no más un estorbo

-Van a ser 2 años muy largos de mi vida- Se dijo a sí misma y salió de la casa de aquel anciano que la dejo vivir ahí después de llegar a la isla del cielo

_**No sé, como vivir  
En este mundo sin ti  
Te has robado mi aliento  
Y no respiro ya sin ti**_

Justamente habían pasado dos años, todo había cambiado. Nami se había encontrado a Ussop hace buen rato, lo que la hizo feliz, ya que él había cambiado mucho. A Ussop se le notaba más el musculo, el pelo más largo y ya no era cobarde como antes. A Ussop también le había sorprendido mucho Nami, se había dejado crecer el pelo llegándole a la espalda y se había vuelto más voluptuosa que antes.

No paso mucho, los dos llegaron al Thousand Sunny y esperaron a los demás. Franky le había dicho que los demás no tardaban en llegar, y era verdad cada uno fue llegando a su tiempo, pero lo que más quería ver era a él.

_**¿Cómo**_ _**voy a vivir a hora sin ti?**__**  
Ya no respiro sin ti  
Ya no hay aire si no estás aquí  
Sin ti, Sin ti.**_

No habían pasado horas de que todos habían llegado, hasta el. Luffy buscaba entre todos, a esa chica peli naranja que siempre quiso, no la encontraba por ninguna parte hasta que volteo al columpio del Sunny, y allí estaba ella junto con Robin.

Se dirigió hacia ella lo más rápido y se paro enfrente de ella. Nami al verlo a él enfrente de ella, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban. Lo extrañaba demasiado, que hasta ganas le dieron de besarlo sin importar que todos estuvieran enfrente de ellos. Robin, al ver la situación de aquellos dos, lo único que hizo fue sonreírles e irse de aquel lugar.

-Nami…- No podía quitarle la mirada a los ojos de ella, se había vuelto más hermosa que antes y tenía que admitirlo.

-Baka, deja de mirarme…- Nami solo se sonrojo mirando a otra parte.

-Debes aceptar que te has vuelto más bonita que antes, shishishi- Nami dirijo la mirada a Luffy, no había cambiado su sonrisa para nada y la manera de lo honesto que era. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Nami no pudo aguantarlo, rompió el silencio

-Te extrañe…- Nami se había levantando del columpio, pero no dirigía la mirada a Luffy.

-No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sabía- Nami se sonrojo mas y esta vez dirigió la mirada a los ojos de Luffy. Cuando ella volteo, lo tenía tan cerca de el. La estaba abrazando, como un niño chiquito cuando abraza a su madre. Nami le correspondió al abrazo._**  
**_  
-Lo siento por dejarte sola, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no, no iba poder protegerte- Dijo Luffy sin separase de ella, ahora que la tenía tan cerca no la iba a perder y le iba decir tanto que la amaba

-Pero, de alguna forma nos íbamos a volver a encontrar, y lo sabes muy bien- murmuro Nami- Pero si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que te dolerá-

- Es una promesa, nunca volver a dejarte sola- Luffy se separo de Nami y le sonrió una vez más.- Recuerda que yo no puedo romper promesas-

-Baka, esa es una de la razones porque te quiero- Nami se acerco a Luffy y unió sus labios con los de él, dándole un beso apasionado. Luffy correspondió al beso.

-Yo también te quiero, Nami-

**-(?)-(?)-(?)-**

Ufff, meses que no escribía xD, pues la verdad los otros dos fueron muy del asco (mas el ultimo porque lo hacía aprisa, porque lo quería poner en San Valentín, cosa que no funciono xD) pero esta vez les traigo uno con mas amor!:D. Bueno la historia trata cuando Luffy les escriba la nota 3D2Y (ni me acuerdo si era nota o carta xD), y lo triste que Nami está por qué no va estar con Luffy, si no dentro de dos años. En este fic, no le incluí la parte donde son atacados por los marines, porque después de eso no tienen tiempo para darse sus besito 3 okya._. Bueno el fic, no es la gran cosa, pero ustedes saben de los errores se aprende. La canción no la puse completo, porque no sabía que poner en lo demás xD, pero la canción me encanta y esa parte está realmente bonita. La canción se llama No air de Jordin Sparks y Chris Brown (creo, hace años que no la escucho xD) La coloque en español porque por ahí me encontré un Fandub de Glee y me gusto mucho y me inspiro.

Bueno, se aceptan tomatazos, ladrillos, carne(?), y reviews.

PD: **No Air** le pertenece a **Jordin Sparks**:D  
Byeee~


End file.
